


Breaking Bed with a Belladonna

by BookOfLewd



Category: RWBY
Genre: Begging, Breeding, Cheating, Cock Worship, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Futanari, Instantaneous Orgasm, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Roughness, Simultaneous Orgasm, Stomach Deformation, excessive cum, huge cock, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookOfLewd/pseuds/BookOfLewd
Summary: Kali Belladonna is a yummy mommy who's faithful to her husband and her family, but all of that is meaningless when Yang corners her in the bedroom. After all, it's not really cheating if it's with a girl, even if she's hung like a horse and ready to make you scream ...





	Breaking Bed with a Belladonna

Kali staggered backwards naked, her knees catching on the edge of her marital bed as Yang stalked ever closer to her. “No, Yang, we can’t!” she cried, her chest heaving and her eyes wide and fearful. “I - I have a husband! I’m a married woman, I can’t be doing this!”

Yang took another menacing step closer, her hair writhing like fire and her eyes burning like red coals. All the fight went out of the luscious catwoman, cowed into struggling submission by the blonde’s overpowering aura. “I don’t give a fuck about your marriage or your husband.” She shimmied out of her jacket, revealing the swell of her mouthwatering breasts as her hands slid down her sides to wrap their fingers around the gigantic spire of girlcock jutting out from her crotch. “But when I’m done, you’re gonna be calling this thing ‘daddy’.”

Kali’s breath hitched in her throat as she got a full long look at Yang’s monster dong - it was longer than her forearm and as thick as a soda can! SOOO much bigger than Ghira’s … or anyone else’s that she’d ever seen, for that matter. It was drooling its pearly pre-batter all over her succulent, motherly thighs, its grotesquely swollen slit thicker than a finger. It was disgusting and obscene, reeking with the stench of sweat and pheromones and god only knew what other pungent smells, and FUUUCK it looked so good! Who was she kidding, she wanted that massive pussy-pleaser inside her MILF cunt so fucking bad~ Just smelling that thick cock-musk had her pussy spasming and flooding itself with love juice in ways she hadn’t done since she had first discovered the world of dicks as a litle girl, getting her cute little guts rearranged by the horses kept in the family stables. Yang’s behemoth looked even bigger than that beastly thing, and Kali chewed her lip like it was a rare steak as she shivered with the thought of what it could do to her. What it WOULD do to her~

“Now give daddy a big sloppy kiss.” Yang flexed her dick, the shaft bouncing and waving in front of the woman’s face.

Kali puckered up her glorious cocksuckers and planted them square on that fat cumslit. The moment the taste of that thick cockslime reached her tongue it was all over~ GOD DAMN she had never tasted anything so good before! Her inhibitions crumbled, leaving only the unadulterated cravings of a bitch catwoman in heat as she dove forward for more, stretching her tight little mouth around that fuckpole and drinking down Yang’s sweet nectar by the mouthful. “Mmmnnngh - daddy your big cock tastes so good … ” Her dainty hands wrapped around that beautiful breedspire, her fingers pressing hard on the springy flesh and FEELING the blood pulse through every pencil-thick vein riddling its surface. She jerked that immense girth with all of her strength, tongue-fucking Yang’s cockhole and looking up at her with a fever in her yellow eyes. “Oh god … please daddy, give it to me. Fuck my lonely kitty cunt with this BEAST! My pathetic husband is always too busy with his work with the White Fang, he never has time to come home and fuck me right! I’ve been so lonely here at home I have to make do fucking myself with vegetables and toys … so I want you to make me forget about that neglectful loser, he’s nothing compared to you, Yang! Please - please break my slutty MILF pussy apart with your big fat daddy dick!”

Yang pressed a long finger into Kali’s forehead and pushed her onto her back, climbing atop of the curvaceous woman as her throbbing donkey-dick mashed against the inside of those rich milky thighs. Electricity ran up the raven-haired slut’s spine and threw shivers into her slender arms as she felt Yang lining that brutal tip against her drenched cuntlips. It looked even THICKER than before! Oh god, the girl was going to split her in half and it was going to feel so fucking AMAZING.

“It’s okay, Kali.” Yang sneered and tensed her hips. “Daddy’s home.”

SSSCCCHHHLLLCCRK! Kali screamed at the top of her lungs as Yang RAMMED a full foot of her colossal cock deep inside her waiting cunt, spreading it wider than she ever thought possible and SMASHING the fat tip up against her cervix. She came right there and basted Yang’s thighs with a geyser of her hot girlcum, and Yang scooped it up for a long, sinful suck on the tongue as she ground her cock from side to side, opening Kali up even further and pummelling the pesky obstacle trying vainly to get in the way of her womb. She fed her new cock-slut more and more of her monstrous meat, making her howl and cry and convulse like a seizure patient as her thick body was ravaged by orgasm after orgasm after orgasm. Yang actually lost count of how many times the slut creamed herself beneath her almighty shaft, only knowing that the next one would be the best as she finally DROVE forward and buried herself up to the hilt, battering away Kali’s cervix and filling up her motherly baby-room with cockflesh.

“OOOOOH yes now that’s a fucking pussy,” she growled, mauling the MILF’s big beautiful tits as they bounced around. God, even after pumping out a kid this bitch’s womb was still so fucking GOOD! She could ruin this thing all day and night for a month and never get tired of it~ “MMMMM - yeah, that’s right girl take my cock, you’re such a good girl to take daddy in all the way. Squeeze that little cunt around me, I wanna feel all of it!”

Kali shrieked as Yang’s daddy-dick throbbed up into her guts, her heart leaping into her mouth as that titanic bitch-breaker remodelled her insides to suit its massive girth. “YES DADDY YES!” She flexed her writhing pussy walls around that thick beast, sliding her hips back against Yang’s almighty thrusts, impaling herself on that pillar of fuckmeat and hilting it in her shattered womb over and over. “Fill me up with your perfect cock daddy, OHHHHH I love it so much, I love it so much you’re fucking me so deep! AHHHHNNNN I’m falling! My cunt is falling for you, I’m yours! No cock could ever make me feel this good, never-NNNGH - YESYESYES RIGHT THERE OH FUCK I’M CUMMING AGAIN! Breed me daddy, pump my womb full of your fat cum and fuck a baby into me!”

The two descended into the realm of fuck-mad beasts, their hips a blur as each one did everything they could to bury Yang’s raging rod deep inside Kali’s waiting womb. Spit and drool and misted cum spattered all over their heaving bodies and jiggling flesh, and Yang threw her head back with a trimuphant squeal as she felt her fat meat swell even thicker inside Kali’s spasming tunnel. “FUCK here it comes! Take it all, you cheating cumdump! Take all of my fucking fat load in your busted-up little cunt and get KNOCKED UP in your own fucking bed!”

She roared and stabbed her cock home, nuts boiling with her orgasm as her shaft throbbed and swelled and DETONATED, drowning the woman’s raw unprotected chamber with shot after shot of thick, virile nut-gravy that packed her full to bursting and shot out through her broken cervix in streams, mixing with her cuntjuice and coating Yang with her own clouded seed as waves came flooding out to pool between the crack of her trembling bubble butt. Kali screamed without sound, all the air in her lungs well and truly fucked out of her system as a titanic orgasm overloaded her every nerve and turned her into a cum-slavered mess, no longer the proud matriarch of the Belladonna family but a drooling slave for Yang and her giant goddamned daddy-dick.

Yang spent three whole minutes pumping her hips as she came, fucking her potent fuck-butter into every crevice of Kali’s womb and ingraining the sensation into her forever, before even she reached her limit and pulled out, her cock dragging along the puddle of wasted jizz that was oozing in fat dollops from the woman’s ruined and gaping cunt. NNNF, a slut like her never looked more beautiful than when she was dripping with cum~ And the smell of her feminine musk being swamped with salty ballslop and the stink of sex and sweat … FUCK, she was already getting hard again just from breathing it in! A hand closed around her wrist and pulled her down onto the cum-soaked mattress that had once belonged to Kali and Ghira but now belonged only to Yang and her gorgeous girldick.

The raven-haired MILF snuggled in tight against Yang’s glossy breasts and planted soft kisses into her neckline. “Mmmmm, daddy~” she mewled in a low, husky voice. Yang had fucked her so good and hard that her legs were still quivering from her orgasms, the tremors sending ripples through her thighs and ass as she hooked her knee around the blonde’s leg, her every fibre spent down to its core. But her slutty display had reawakened the turgid beast between Yang’s hips, and she flipped the pair of them around and SPEARED her massive dick straight back into Kali’s loosened cunt.

“I never said I was done!” She laughed, watching as she swelled out Kali’s cum-filled belly again with the outline of her mammoth bulge. The woman beneath her gasped in shock and ecstasy before falling limp on her back, the pleasure returning in full force and overwhelming her in white bliss as it knocked her fuck-drunk body unconscious. Her size wasn’t the only monstrous thing about Yang - her libido could sustain itself for hours without end! And she owed Kali a month’s worth of creampies in that baby chamber before she was ready to go anywhere, so they were going to be spending a lot more time together, rutting like rabbits until the stench of her daddy-dick had turned Kali’s marital bed into Yang’s personal breeding mat!


End file.
